


Bickering Birds

by GoblinVibes



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Alex Kralie Isn’t a Bad Man, Brian Thomas (mentioned) - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Jay Knows That, Tim Wright (mentioned), explaining himself, mentions of wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinVibes/pseuds/GoblinVibes
Summary: Alex and Jay meet up after everything that has happened. Can he explain himself to him?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Bickering Birds

“Mr. Kralie”

Blue eyes looks up at the man that sits next to him at the table, hands laced together as he shifts in his spot. 

“Merrick”

The taller one lets out, his tone is filled with sorrow. Like he’s talking to someone at a funeral.

The two stare at each other for a long while, just staring. They haven’t seen the other for years, so of course they’re getting used to seeing one another. Neither one has changed a bit. 

“How’s the wound?” Alex lets out, immediately regretting it once he hears the words slip out of him, hazel hues looking away as there’s obvious frustration in them. 

“How’s the wound? Alex Kralie, do you really think that’s a good way to start the conversation? ‘How’s the wound’? God, you haven’t changed a bit, have you?” Of course Jay sounds offended, and Alex doesn’t blame him for that, but as always, Kralie talks back.

“I’m only wondering how it is, I’m trying to care” he grunts out, keeping his eyes off the other. 

“We both know that you don’t, you’re only truly here cause you’re bored, right?”

“Jesus, Jay, you couldn’t be more wrong” Alex turns his gaze towards the other for a few seconds “Why don’t you think with that brain for once in your life”

The blue eyed male lets out a huff as he crosses his arms across his chest, his eyebrows knitting together. 

They stayed quiet for a few seconds, before Jay finally speaks again.

“How’s the wound?” He says in a taunting voice.

“Hurts like hell” Alex actually responds, hazel eyes turning to the other “Stings like a bitch, and whenever I try to stitch it up, it just doesn’t heal right” His eyes stayed latched onto the other male as he watches him.

“At least I actually responded to the question” He mumbled underneath his voice, but of course Jay heard him.

“Can’t you tell that I’m angry at you?” Jay lets out, hands coming up to mess with his brown hair

“I don’t blame you, I’m angry with myself too”

“Then why did you do it.”

Another pause. This one longer than the last. Alex shifts in his spot as he looks away, shame written on his face.

“I didn’t want to”

“I heard that before, Alex”

“I didn’t mean to hurt anyone”

“And Kill” 

He could hear the toxicity that spills from Jay’s mouth, eyebrows knitting together as he tries his hardest to not just scream at him.

“If I didn’t wear a mask, you probably would’ve forgave me by now. Just like how you forgave Tim. How you forgave Brian”

Jay looked up in surprise, his blue eyes wide as he stared at the other. He’s never thought about it like that before. . Never once has that entered his mind. 

“It’s. . It’s not the same” The male mumbled out, though he knew that wasn’t true.

“How is it not the same, hm?”

Blue hues stared down at the table before he responded “I could tell the difference between the two but . . But with you Alex” jay looked up, staring right at the other male “I couldn’t tell”

“Wasn’t I once a happy go lucky guy? Didn’t I used to make jokes all the time?”

“You changed, Alex. By the end of shooting Marble Hornets, you were a different person completely” 

“I was stressed, so much shit was going on and that fucker changes you-“ 

A sighed escaped out of Alex as hands clamped together, once again shifting in his spot before another sound left him. 

“I let it get into my head, Jay. I didn’t know what to do and I just let it”

“It. .?” It took Jay’s brain a little bit to understand what he was talking about

“You know who. You saw it, we all saw it.”

Oh. That’s what he’s talking about. The figure. The Operator. 

Was that what changed him? Having that thing inside of head every second of the day? Jay thought about it for a couple seconds before slowly nodded his head.

“I’m sorry” Jay mumbled, eyes getting a bit shaky.

“You don’t have to be the one who’s sorry, it’s me. You didn’t do anything, Jay. It was all me”

Alex closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them once again.

“I’m sorry, Jay” He let out, a hand coming up to fix his glasses. “You have every right to still be angry with me, but I do really hope that. . Maybe we can be friends again” 

It was always hard for Alex to get his true emotions out, and that right there was the hardest thing he could ever do.

“I forgive you.”


End file.
